Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to management of grid-scale Energy Storage Systems (ESSs), and more particularly, to a system and method for determining optimal sizing of grid-scale batteries for Frequency Regulation (FR) services.
Description of the Related Art
Grid-connected energy storage systems (ESSs) are a fast growing global market. Recently, increases in the penetration of renewable energy resources into grid-connected ESSs have presented a challenge to the traditional design and operation of electric power systems. The existing power grid was designed for centralized power generation with unidirectional power flow. With renewable energy (or any other type of distributed generation of electricity), power is effectively generated everywhere and flows in multiple directions. However, the intermittent and highly variable nature of distributed generation causes power quality and/or reliability issues, which leads to increased energy costs.
Energy Storage Systems (ESSs) have been employed to cope with the intermittent nature of Renewable Energy Resources (RERs) and loads in energy systems (e.g., batteries). Considering the high capital costs of energy storage technologies, taking into account the effects of uncertainties in optimal sizing of ESSs for various applications is of particular importance. Thus, some systems and methods have attempted to optimally size ESS batteries using various techniques, including a trial and error approach, an analytical approach, a worst case scenario approach, and an empirical probability density function (PDF) based approach. However, these methods have deficiencies, including, for example, that analytical approaches don't capture the stochastic nature of the system and probabilistic approaches require PDFs of uncertain parameters.